This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
The heat exchange device for a vehicle generally comprises the combination of a heat exchanger and fan shroud assembly. The fan shroud assembly is fixed to the heat exchanger at its vehicle side-to-side end portions by bolts.
With regard to larger vehicles, due to their large sized radiator, there may be a need for additional clips at the top portion of the heat exchange device.
The above heat exchange device has proven satisfactory for its intended purpose, but because of the difference of the thickness of the heat exchanger, the same kind of fan shroud assembly can not apply to multiple kinds of heat exchangers in various vehicles without difficulty.